Where Are They Now?
by iAMhisHOLLYWOODdream
Summary: You are cordially invited to the first annual DA reunion at Potter Manor, dress causual, bring a friend and look back on all the good times while we catch up on all the new stuff. Set four years after DH
1. Chapter 1

**Where are they now?**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story!

_You are invited to the first D.A. reunion. It's on June 23rd at Potter Manor from 7pm until 1 am. Please RSVP if you're able to attend._

Hannah Longbottom nee Abott stood in her newly renovated bar, The Leaky cauldron as she read the letter.

"Honey, we got invited to go to a D.A. reunion" she yelled towards the back where her husband was trying out something. Neville walked into the main section of the bar.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yep" Hannah waved the invite in his face.

"Cool I'll floo call Harry and RSVP"

* * *

><p>Katie Bell arrived at home from a grueling day at work. She works as a chaser for the belly castle bats. Training was ridiculously hard.<p>

She saw a tawny owl waiting for her on her desk. She frowned and then went to go look at the letter. "A reunion?" she muttered to herself. The only people she really spoke to from the DA still were Alicia and Ginny and they only spoke to each other on the Quidditch pitch when they played against each other. It wouldn't hurt her to see her old friends. So she pulled out a piece of parchment and sent her reply.

* * *

><p>Susan Boot received her invitation while on her honey moon with her new husband Terry Boot.<p>

"The DA is having a reunion" she said. She was sitting down at the kitchen table when Terry came down wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"That's cool" Terry said and he walked right up to his bride and began to kiss her down her neck.

"We should go" Susan said losing focus.

"We" kiss "Are" kiss "On our" kiss "Honeymoon" longer kiss.

"I know it's dated for the week after we come back" Susan said.

"Oh that's okay then. After all if it weren't for the DA we wouldn't have met like we did."

* * *

><p>Cho got her letter while she was at work in at the ministry at the department of magical transportation. She read the letter with excitement. A party at the reclusive Potter house? She had to go.<p>

"Hey what's up?"

Cho looked up at her best friend Marietta. "Hey." She hastily shoved the letter away.

"You ready for lunch?" Marietta asked giving Cho a stern look.

"Yeah, of course."

What if Marietta didn't get an invite? Cho couldn't go without her best friend. She also highly doubted Marietta would get an invite after she betrayed them all. If Cho looked at Marietta and squinted real hard she could still see faint outline of the word sneak written across her face.

* * *

><p>Michael Corner ordered another shot of firewhiskey. He sat at the bar thinking about the invitation he got and whether or not he should go. His ex-s would be there. Ginny who was now married to Potter. Cho who confessed to him when they broke up that she'd actually prefer a girlfriend. And then there's Alicia Spinnet who he asked out last year and they dated for two months before they called it quits. Should he really go? He downed his shot and then ordered another one.<p>

* * *

><p>Dennis Creevey couldn't wait for his wife to get home. Then again he didn't like waiting for anything. He proposed to his girlfriend during their last year at school. They got their own place as soon as school ended and married only months after.<p>

The front door opened.

"Dennis, are you home?" his wife asked. She walked into the living room to see him there holding a fancy piece of parchment.

"The Potters are throwing a DA reunion. We'll get to see our old friends again and I think it'll be the perfect time to spread the news."

"I wasn't a part of Dumbledore's Army" his wife said pouting.

"But Demelza you were on the Quidditch team. Besides I was part of the DA and I'm sure spouses are allowed."

Demelza smiled. It would be nice to see her first Quidditch team again.

"Okay let's RSVP, it should be fun" she said.

* * *

><p>Justin Flinch-Fletchley read his letter twice. He supposed it would be good to hear from his old friends. He often got updates on the Weasleys by his boss Arthur Weasley. But it would be good to see some of his old Hufflepuff friends as well like Hannah and Ernie.<p>

* * *

><p>Seamus Finnegan sat with his best friend Dean Thomas at a Quidditch match. It was the Cannons verses the Falcons. The Cannons were getting slaughtered. It was becoming almost unbearable to watch.<p>

"So did you get an invite to Potter's party?" Seamus asked.

Dean nodded and gave a non-committal grunt.

"You aren't still pissed he stole your girl are you? That was a long time ago" Seamus said.

"First of all nobody stole anything. Second she wasn't my girlfriend we were on a break. Thirdly I've been gotten over it. Harry and I are cool. We even talk sometimes at work" Dean said getting all huffed up.

"Sure, you've stopped giving him the death glare ages ago" Seamus said sarcastically. "Are you going or not?"

Dean shrugged. "Sure why not?"

* * *

><p>Anthony Goldstein came home early from work. He worked in the obliverator's office in the ministry. He wife Pamda was an unspeakable. She had the day off.<p>

"Hey I received in invite to the Potters for some sort of reunion" he said as he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. She was currently stitching together a scarf or something. He really wasn't all that good with female clothes.

"A reunion? Well it sounds interesting. Do you want to go?" she asked.

"Only if we have the day off" he said.

Pamda thought about it for a second. She was working on a big unmentionable project at the ministry.

"Okay let's check our schedules and see if we could go."

* * *

><p>During her lunch break Angelina apparated over to WWW. Business was still doing well. The place was as jam packed as ever.<p>

"Hey Verity, is George in?" Angelina said standing on her tip-toes and looking at a very harassed clerk.

"He's at the store in Dublin" Verity said. "If you're going to see him right now tell him he needs to hire more employees at this location."

"Will do" Angelina said and she left the place.

George had not only opened up a shop in Hogsmeade but he went on to open three more shops and wizard only neighborhoods that were hidden from muggles.

When she got to the Dublin WWW she was not surprised to see George in the back stocking room.

"Hey Georgie" she said as she stepped behind the black veil.

"Hey Angie, what are you doing here?" George asked giving her a big hug.

"I just got an invite to the Potters for a reunion and I was wondering if you needed a date, there" Angelina said.

"Are you asking me out?" George asked a smile lighting up his face.

"Are you saying yes?" she countered.

"Yes" he said.

"Yes" she repeated.

George grabbed her arm and pulled her into him as he kissed her.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that" he whispered against her lips.

"Me too" she whispered back. She ran her hands through his hair as she pulled him closer and started kissing him again.

* * *

><p>Lee Jordan just finished doing his radio show on the WWN. He had three shows, the Quidditch commentary for certain teams, he dj'd a rock station, and late night he hosted Dear Lee a relationship advice show. The last one is pretty ironic since he's still single.<p>

He got home and found mail on the table. There was a large box of latest WWW projects. There were also a little bit of fan mail. He always liked it when he got that. He loved to know there were people out there listening to him. He saw a fancy looking envelope and frowned. That one was unexpected. He opened it up and read the invitation. A party at the Potter's hell yeah he was in.

* * *

><p>"There it is, a blimbering humdinger" Luna said pointing a pale blue thing floating in the sky.<p>

"Merlin's beard I've think you've actually found it" Rolf Scamander said.

It was so near the color of the sky that most people would over look it. Luna and Rolf pulled out their cameras and began to take pictures.

"This is so nice. I can't wait until I show my daddy the pictures" Luna said enthusiastically later as they were headed back towards their cabin. They were currently on an expedition in Wales.

"Our trip isn't over yet but I feel so close to catching a Crumbled Horned Snorsnack" Rolf said.

"Yes, I know there is one nearby" Luna said.

They entered the little cabin they were staying in.

"Oh look we got mail, I wonder if it is from daddy." Luna opened the envelope. "Oh my friend invited me to a party. Oh the DA is getting back together."

"What's the DA?" Rolf asked.

"It's a sort of rebel group we started in school."

Rolf raised his eyebrow trying to imagine Luna as a some sort of badass rebel girl. "Are you going to go to this party?"

"Of course I should go. Harry and Ginny are one of my first friends. And I really liked the DA. It was really fun. Although I do wonder though. I've only been to one party before and that was a Christmas party with Harry and he seemed awfully stiff the whole time. I wonder if he'll be any better this time. You should come with me."

"Sure, it's a date" Rolf said. He blushed automatically when the words came out of his mouth. He liked Luna for a while but he never had the nerve to ask her out before.

"Sure, a date" Luna said with a smile and a very faint blush.

* * *

><p>Ernie McMillion was very happy when he got Potter's invitation. He had plans on becoming a minister of magic one day and that would never happen if he was never given opportunities. The Potters were in all of the major circles. Ernie thought it would be nice to see his old friends again.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's the fourth time today Spinnet" Bonnie Watson yelled.<p>

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Alicia yelled as she landed on the mud soaked ground. It had been raining during the morning and the weather really hadn't gotten any better.

"What's with you today?" Bonnie asked landing next to Alicia.

She was recently dumped, as in less than 12 hours ago, and she was quite certain that not only was she hungover but she was still a bit drunk from the night before.

"I've been dumped" Alicia complained.

Bonnie sighed.

"You're probably not in a good mood right now. And I know what you're going through. We've all been there. But if you don't pull it together and pull it together now I'm going to bench you for the rest of the season."

Alicia sobered up immediately. Her team had yet to win in major matches since she started working for them but she was sure they weren't going to go home empty handed next season.

Alicia didn't take anymore bludgers to the head although she still feet beat. She went home with the plan of sleeping and not waking again for at least a week.

There was mail waiting for her. A letter from her parents. No doubt one from her mom trying to get her meet some new hot single guy. The other was an invitation. She debated whether or not she should go, then she thought, what the hell? She might as well. She had nothing else to do.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Hermione said as she walked into the drawing room of the Potter's house.<p>

"Hey Hermione how is it going?" Ginny asked. She was sitting on a couch with a plush Harry Potter pillow in her arms.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask questions. It belongs to Teddy" Ginny said.

"Sure it does. I sent out all of the invitations like you wanted to. Some people have already contacted back and said they were coming" Hermione said. She sat down on the couch.

"Thank you Hermione. I would've gone to the post office myself but it's my day off and I need my rest" Ginny said.

"I totally understand" Hermione said. She worked so many hours herself.

A tray full of sandwiches, soup and Sheppard's pie floated into the room followed by a tray with tea.

"Whoa, not only does Harry cook but he delivers as well" Hermione said.

"I know he's awesome" Ginny said.

"He needs to tell Ron about some of these things" Hermione said.

Harry smiled as he entered the room. He was sure there were a few pages in _12 Fail Safe Ways _about catering to a woman.

"Hey Hermione" he said. He walked over to Ginny and kissed her. "I hope all the invitations got sent out. I have to head to the office for a few hours."

"Be safe" Ginny said.

"I always am" he said.

* * *

><p><em> -hopefully I fixed all of the spelling mistakes 65_


	2. Chapter 2

**Where Are They Now**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story!

Harry was sitting down in his cubicle writing up his report on the Greenburg case. Even though it was barely noon, he couldn't wait for the day to be over. Early in the morning Harry was called to the Greenburg residence in Glasgow. Mrs. Greenburg, her pregnant seventeen year old daughter, and her five year old niece were found murdered in their drawing room. It was obvious that the woman was tortured before she was killed. Mr. Greenburg was nowhere to be found. He was the main suspect and Harry had reason to believe he had ties to known dark wizards.

"OI! Potter!"

Harry nearly spilled his ink bottle. He hadn't heard that voice in a while and it was unsurprising that he still didn't like it.

"Smith" Harry said spinning his chair so he could see Smith who was coming at him.

"I hear you're throwing a DA party. Why didn't I get an invite?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You must be mistaken. I'm not throwing a party" he said casually.

"Bullshit. Everyone is talking about this party you're throwing" Zacharias said.

Zacharias Smith's voice was so loud Harry was sure everyone on the floor would now be listening in.

"Funny, this is my first time hearing of it" Harry said. It was kind of funny watching Smith's face turn red with anger. Harry didn't know what Smith's problem was. He showed open disdain while in the DA, fled the final battle, didn't attend any of the funerals, and he refused to show any acknowledgement to any of the other members of the DA after the war.

"Don't play coy with me, Potter" Smith snarled.

"Hey what's going on?" Ron asked as he walked up with a ham sandwich in his hand. "What are you doing here? I know you don't work here."

"Smith seems to be under the impression that I'm throwing a party" Harry said casually.

"You? Throw a party? That would me you would have to be the center of attention. We all know how much you hate attention" Ron replied sarcastically.

"I know, right? Smith must have his people crossed or something." Harry shrugged and swivled back in his seat so he was facing his desk.

"Finish the Geenburg case?" Ron asked.

"So now you're going to ignore me?" Smith asked insulted.

"Yep. I'm about to turn this in to Robards and head out to lunch." Harry placed his report in an envelope and sealed it.

"Great, I'll join you" Ron said as he took the last bite of his sandwich.

"You just ate."

"That was an appetizer" Ron shrugged.

"This isn't over" Smith said as he walked off.

"Not much changed about him" Ron said as Harry began clearing off his desk.

"He'll probably be back later, more annoying than ever" Harry said. With a flick of his wrist he added a protection spell to his desk and then he stood up.

"So should we go to the Leaky or that new place that just opened down the street?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the really short chapter, I just wanted to explain why Zacharias Smith didn't get an invite in the previous chapter. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Where are They Now**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story!

With a wave of her wand Parvati Patil hung a Grand Opening sign over her new clothing store. She couldn't believe she was finally here. It had been her dream since she was twelve and had to wear thick black robes in the summer. After interning and working for various robe makers for the past four years, she was finally opening up her own place. Of course, she never expected to be here alone.

Parvati's dream was shared by her best friend Lavender Brown who died during the war. Parvati placed and hand on the door. How she missed her best friend. The two of them were as close as sisters, heck Parvati felt closer to her than she did her twin. Parvati took the death hard.

Taking a deep breath she whispered "This is for you Lav."

Parvati entered the shop. This was her first time seeing the place since it was fully stocked. The walls were painted the exact color of lavender that she wanted. In the display windows were the more fashionable dress robes to attract female customers. There were robes designed from all over the world. There were silk robes from Japan, Jacquard Sarees from India, Egyptian cotton robes, Fitch fur cloaks from Sibera, and so much more. She really wanted to bring culture to her store.

She also had more practical robes. Water-repelling robes, because let's be honest it was always raining in London. Seasonal robes that got thicker during the winter but thinner during the summer. Robes that'll never stain. Anti-shrinking robes that didn't get smaller now matter how many times you washed them.

Parvati was checking her inventory making sure everything was accounted for and where it was supposed to be when she got her first costumers.

It was Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter.

" Hello Hermione and Ginny, it's been a while" Parvati said and she was surprised when Hermione hugged her.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Hermione said.

It was a bit odd. The two were never exactly friendly in school. They were nice to each other.

"A few years" Parvati commented as Hermione let go.

"Do you have materinity robes?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, right over here" Parvati said leading her the way. Parvati could help but look Ginny up and down she didn't look pregnant. "This material is from Africa, I added a charm so they stretches around the middle so you'll be able to wear this if your sixth months or even if you're nine months."

"That's great, I'll get a few. They're for my sister-in-law Fleur. She's working on baby number two" Ginny explained. "She's five months along and still looks like a goddess."

"I remember her, from the Twi-wizard tournament" Parvati said. Parvati never mentioned it but she was secretly rooting for Fleur. She thought it was brave for a girl to be competing against three other guys, two of whom were very famous.

"That was a fun year."

The three girls all finished the sentence in their heads 'before everything went to hell'.

There was an awkward silence in the shop.

"So, are you coming to the reunion, we didn't receive an RSVP from you" Hermione asked as she looked at anti-wrinkles robes.

"Reunion? I've been so swapped with setting up the shop that I haven't opened any mail in over a week. What kind of reunion?"

"Just a little get together of all the members of Dumbledore's Army" Ginny explained.

"Sounds like fun. You can count me in. It's been a while since I've seen everyone" Parvati said, she couldn't help but through in, "I hope for your sakes, Ginny, that Harry has become a better dancer."

Ginny laughed. "He took lessons before our wedding."

The girls bought six robes in total. They stuck around a chatted while the anti-wrinkle robes Hermione purchased were tailored to fit her.

Parvati had several other customers throughout the day. All of whom promised to spread the word about her shop. She was so excited, it was the perfect way to end a first day. After she closed shop, she placed standard defense charms around the shop and walked to the local herbology shop.

"Do you guys carry daffodils?" Parvati asked the herbology attendant, at the last second she amended it, "the nice ones, not the honking type."

The lady behind the counter smiled. "Yes, how many would you like?"

"A dozen."

When Parvati arrived at Lavender's grave she was surprised to see she wasn't alone.

"Seamus?"

Seamus Finnegan looked up from where he was crouched in front of Lavender's headstone. "Parvati? I'm surprised to see you here."

"I try to come here at least once a month" Parvati said placing the daffodils next to a lavender bouquet that Seamus had bought.

"I come out here every once in a while leave her flowers. I never did learn what kind she likes" Seamus said.

Parvati sat down next to him. "She liked a variety, I bring something different every time I come."

They sat there in silence for a while, probably both reminiscing about Lavender.

"I thought it was going to be the four of us forever" Seamus said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Lav, you and Dean. That's the way I always thought it would be. Then Lav and I got into a big fight and next thing I know she's dating Ron. I always thought she was only dating him to make me jealous, like Dean did with Ginny."

"Dean and Ginny?" Parvati asked.

"You didn't know?" Seamus snorted. "That's rich. The only reason he asked Ginny out in the first place was to make you jealous. You kept going on and on about that guy from Drumstrang you were dating."

"We were not dating" Parvati exclaimed, "He was just a pen-pal. I never knew…."

"He's going to that reunion the Potters are throwing next week. Maybe you two will get your happily ever after, after all."

Seamus left shortly after that.

Parvati shook her head to rid herself thoughts of Dean Thomas and what could have been.

"Hey Lavender, I opened the shop today. It's gorgeous, I know if you could see it you would love it…."

* * *

><p><em>AN: in the book Lavender's fate is left uncertain. She's still stirring, but I remembered Remus saying most people don't survive a werewolf bite and I wondered if it was the same even if it wasn't a full moon. On another note I just realized that Parvati isn't in the first chapter, so this chapter was my way of saying 'sorry for forgetting about you'.<em>

_I also went back and fixed spelling errors in the first chapter. Thanks to _Tigerwillow_ for pointing that out to me. _


End file.
